Ética, dicen
by Steph Lovegood Black
Summary: Lily había heredado muchas cosas de su abuela paterna, como su nombre o el tono de su pelo. O la capacidad innata de prestar atención a los detalles, esos que a primera vista podían parecer insignificantes, pero no lo eran. Y había sido gracias a esa habilidad que Lily había notado por primera vez el misterioso cruce de miradas entre James Potter y Rose Weasley. INCESTO.


Summary:_ Lily había heredado muchas cosas de su abuela paterna, como su nombre o el tono de su pelo. O la capacidad innata de prestar atención a los detalles, esos que a primera vista podían parecer insignificantes, pero no lo eran. Y había sido gracias a esa habilidad que Lily había notado por primera vez el misterioso cruce de miradas entre James Potter y Rose Weasley. _**[Advertencia: Incesto]

* * *

**

**Ética, dicen.  
**

Había sido un jueves de su tercer año. Lily recordaba claramente como una mañana de otoño, mientras revisaba rápidamente un trabajo de pociones, había oído un murmullo tras una estantería de la taciturna biblioteca. Y no es que ella fuese muy estudiosa ni una fanática del silencio, ni mucho menos, pero llevaba más de una semana de atraso en sus clases, y los cotilleos no le permitían concentrarse. Con lo grande que era Hogwarts, ¿no podían buscarse otro lugar? Así que, algo molesta, se dispuso a interrumpirlos. Qué sorpresa se llevó cuando reconoció la voz de James, ronca pero acelerada.

―…intentarlo, ¿al menos? ―decía. Lily se detuvo en seco, sorprendida. Su hermano no pisaba jamás la biblioteca, porque, según sus propias palabras, '_cualquier cosa de ahí dentro le hacía más efecto somnífero que las pastillas muggles del abuelo. Y vaya que esas sí eran buenas'._ ¡Y susurrando, además! La única vez que James había entrado en la allí había sido haciendo un escándalo de los suyos, con _magifuegos weasley_ incluídos.

― No existe un nosotros, ¡entiéndelo de una vez! ―replicaba la otra voz en un susurro indignado. Y, a menos que ella estuviese alucinando, era…¿Rosie? Vale, ahora sí que las cosas estaban raras. No es que James y Rose se llevasen mal, pero en las contadas veces en que se hablaban en Hogwarts, mantenían acaloradas discusiones en las que su prima solía recordarle su cargo de prefecta y le aclaraba que no soportaría otra broma más a los Slytherins, o algo por el estilo. Lily se dio cuenta de que Rose sonaba alarmada, y casi pudo imaginársela con los ojos aguados.

―Pero podríamos intentarlo―insistía James―. Nadie tiene por qué saberlo.

―¿Pero es que tú nunca has oído hablar de la Ética, James?―indagó la chica con claro sarcasmo.

―No―negó él, con igual tono―. ¿Es una chica? ¿Me la presentas? ―bromeó, con una sonrisa ladeada.

―Pues si tanto interés tienes en conocerla, ¿por qué no sales con una de esas rubias huecas que te siguen a todos lados, y me dejas en paz? ―lo desafió. Y puede que fuesen imaginaciones suyas, pero Lily hubiese jurado que había celos en su voz. ¿Era posible que…?

―¿Eso son celos? ―así que no eran imaginaciones suyas, claramente.

―¡Ya déjalo, James! Somos primos, ¡por Merlin! ―exclamó Rose. Lily pudo escuchar cómo ambos suspiraban cansinamente.

―Lo sé. Tienes razón―murmuró James. Lily nunca lo había oído tan derrotado. Adivinando que la conversación había terminado, la chica se apresuró a esconderse tras una pila de libros, temerosa de que pusiesen verla. James se despidió de Rose con un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se alejó cubierto con la capa invisible de su padre.

Unos segundos más tarde, la pequeña escuchó un sollozo ahogado proveniente de la estantería y no tuvo duda alguna de que, fuese lo que fuese que hubiese pasado entre James y Rose, no podía ser nada bueno.

Unas pocas semanas después, Lily se había obligado a olvidar la perturbadora conversación. Se había forzado a llegar a la conclusión de que probablemente ella había malinterpretado las cosas. Después de todo, los adolescentes solían estar predispuestos a malpensar las conversaciones, como siempre se veía en una de esas películas muggles que a Hugo tanto le gustaban. O, quizás, todo había sido una broma de mal gusto ideada por James para recordarle que aún tenía un ojo puesto en ella y su presunta relación con Scorpius. Sí, eso era probable. O al menos mucho más posible que la inconcebible idea de que James y Rose tuviesen una relación.

Así que, cuando recorría un silencioso pasillo acompañada de James y Hugo, _casi_ no pensaba en ello.

Al menos, hasta que Rosie se cruzó en su camino, distraída, con el cabello atado en una coleta alta y el escudo de Ravenclaw adornando su pulcra túnica. Lily vio como James abría la boca tontamente, estupefacto, y la seguía con la mirada.

Rose, algo sorprendida (_¡con lo cuidadosa que había sido de evitarlo a toda hora!_), lo miró; pelo engominado, litro y medio de colonia y una sonrisa al más puro estilo Sirius Black ―o eso solía decir McGonagall, al menos―. La reacción de su prima fue inmediata, y a Lily se le antojó extremadamente ridícula. Se puso rojísima al instante, mientras se paralizaba como si tuviese a un enorme basilisco delante suyo y no a un adolescente al que conocía de sobra. La pila de libros se le resbaló de las manos justo en el mismo momento en que James dejaba caer la varita al suelo, desprendiendo unas chispas rojas.

Sin embargo, Rose se repuso rápidamente, recogió sus libros y se apresuró a alejarse, algo sonrojada aún. James, en cambio, no se movió.

―Esto… Lily, Hugo, ¿por qué no van yendo ustedes?―les sugirió el chico, mordiéndose el labio inferior―. Acabo de recordar que dejé mi… libro de Aritmancia…olvidado en mi habitación.

Y, antes de que Lily pudiese recordarle que él no cursaba esa asignatura o que Hugo le reprochase que llegaría tarde al entrenamiento, se marchó. Habían dos únicas cosas que su hermano mayor anteponía al Quidditch: su familia y sus conquistas. Y Lily estaba bastante segura de que Rose, últimamente, pertenecía a ambas categorías.

En cuanto James vio que su hermana y su primo se alejaban hacia el campo de Quidditch, salió de detrás de la arrumbada armadura y recorrió todo el pasillo, de punta a punta, mirando dentro de todas las aulas vacías hasta encontrar la que buscaba. Era la única que estaba cerrada con llave, y no necesitó usar el Mapa del Merodeador para adivinar quién se escondía dentro. Así que en un movimiento automático murmuró un _alohomora y _empujó la puerta.

―Vaya―exclamó con ironía una voz femenina a sus espaldas, apenas entró en la habitación. Mentalmente se recriminó de no haber usado un hechizo más poderoso para trancar la puerta―. ¿Qué haces aquí, James?

―Te extraño―declaró. Rose no pudo determinar si era la respuesta a su pregunta, o si era una confesión aislada. Sin embargo, no respondió, y tras un momento de silencio, fue James quien siguió hablando―. Tus besos… tus manos recorriendo mi espalda, las mías jugueteando con tu pelo―negó suavemente la cabeza, como si estuviese diciendo una sarta de tonterías.

A medida que el chico hablaba, Rose se acercaba a él, con paso vacilante. Se pasó una mano por los ojos, refregándoselos. Él se mantuvo quieto, apoyado contra un antiguo pupitre de madera.

―Le he preguntado a Albus por ti esta mañana―siguió diciendo James, despeinándose el pelo con una mano―. Me ha confesado que ya casi no hablas y que te ha oído llorar en una ocasión―la miró inquisitivamente, pero ella desvió la vista, incómoda―. Lysander sospecha que te ha atacado un enjambre de torsitoplos.

Rose, ahora sí, levantó la cabeza fijó sus ojos marrones en él. Sonreía tímidamente.

―No tienes que preocuparte; no me ha atacado ninguna criatura imaginaria―el comentario logró arrancarle una sonrisa al chico―. A menos, claro, que tenga ojos color café, jamás lleve la túnica del uniforme, y dé unos besos de infarto.

―Pensé que habías dicho que habías olvidado mis besos―le recordó James, sin dejar de sonreír. Rose se había acercado lo suficiente para que él pudiese tomarla con ambas manos por la cintura.

―¿Y quién dijo que me refería a ti…?―contraatacó la muchacha, levantando una ceja con altanería.

Pero por la manera en que deslizó su mano hasta el cuello de su primo, no quedaba duda alguna de que se refería a él. Rose recorrió la poca distancia que la separaba de él y pegó su frente a la suya, respirando agitadamente. No apartó la mirada de sus ojos.

―¿Estás segura de esto?―quiso saber James. No es que el mismo no se estuviese desviviendo por partirle la boca de un beso, por acariciarla, por abrazarla entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir. Pero no quería que hicieran algo _(de nuevo)_ que pudiese hacer que dejasen de verse _(otra vez)_.

―Yo también te he echado de menos, James― fue su única respuesta, en un susurro apenas audible. Su aliento chocó con el de él, y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

Fue Rose quien esta vez lo tomó por la barbilla, y pronto lo que fue un roce se convirtió en un beso fiero y apasionado. A ambos se le antojó que resultaba igual de confuso y emocionante y perturbador y hermoso que su primer beso juntos, hacía un poco más de un mes. James la miró a los ojos mientras una sonrisa se delineaba en sus labios, y acariciaba su mejilla con el torso de la mano.

"_Y yo te siento temblar contra mí como una luna en el agua"_, fue la frase que se le antojó a Rose; era perfecta para ese momento. Tardó unos instantes en relacionarla con el autor muggle preferido de su madre.

Pensar en ella le devolvió la culpa que había logrado olvidar en esos momentos, junto con todas las razones que se habían autoimpuesto para no estar juntos. Suspiró.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer, James? ―murmuró. Su primo tardó unos segundos en responder, y Rose, a pesar del nudo que estaba comenzando a formarse en su garganta, dejó que la abrazase contra su pecho.

―No tengo ni puta idea, nena―respondió por fin, apesadumbrado. Era como si la angustia y la desesperación compitiesen con la placidez que le producía tenerla a su lado.

―No tengo fuerza para decirte que no podemos estar juntos―admitió Rose―, aunque sé que sería lo correcto.

James guardó silencio unos minutos otra vez, antes de volver a hablar. Y cuando lo hizo, fue lenta y pausadamente, como si cada palabra le causase un terrible dolor.

―¿Preferirías…? ―se detuvo dolorosamente, pensando de qué manera sería mejor plantear su pregunta―. ¿Quieres que sea yo quién lo diga? ¿Quieres que te diga que esto está mal, que no podemos estar juntos? ¿Deseas que te diga que tenemos que dejar esto?

Los ojos de Rose se llenaron de lágrimas, cuando pudo comprobar que James hablaba en serio, sin sarcasmo o ironía.

―No lo sé―admitió, y sin embargo, le acarició el rostro y le plantó un beso―. Lo que sí sé es que deberíamos volver a nuestras respectivas habitaciones―la aclaración le arrancó a James una carcajada―, antes de que todo el mundo se dé cuenta de que desaparecimos juntos.

James bufó disconforme, pero tomó la mano que su chica le ofrecía, dejando la habitación a sus espaldas.

―Y, James―añadió Rose, antes de separarse de él en las cercanías de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, con una sonrisa maliciosa―, haz el favor de cerrarte los botones de tu camisa. No quiero que la gente piense que mi novio anda con una guarra.

―Claro―aceptó el chico siguiéndole la broma―, y tú procura enderezarte esa falda. No quiero que la gente piense que mi novia está con algún imbécil de por ahí.

Y con una última carcajada conjunta y un rápido beso en la mejilla, se despidieron.

* * *

Durante los siguientes meses, mucha gente inventó hipótesis sobre por qué James Sirius Potter había dejado de besar a todo ente femenino que se cruzase en su camino, pero nadie había acertado. Tampoco se preguntaban por qué la perfecta y estudiosa prefecta de Ravenclaw, que siempre había sabido organizar su tiempo a la perfección, se encontraba de repente con tan poco tiempo para preparar sus T.I.M.O.S. Incluso había tenido que recurrir al giratiempo que su madre le había regalado y que, por precaución, procuraba no usar regularmente.

Pero es que, sin que nadie lo notase, James y Rose habían estado encontrándose al menos dos o tres veces todas las semanas. Si alguien hubiese preguntado, ambos hubiesen respondido que los últimos meses estaban siendo simplemente perfectos, a pesar de que se planteaban terminar con todo tarde sí tarde también. Pero nunca lo hacían.

Sin embargo, hacía ya unos días que sus conversaciones rondaban por un tema mucho más apremiante. Navidad. Y es que sólo quedaban unos días para el comienzo de las vacaciones de invierno, y no tenían ni idea de cómo afrontarlo. ¿Cómo iban a evitar desear besarse cuando estaban sentados al lado en la mesa de la Madriguera sin que nadie lo notase? ¿Y qué sucedería si alguien notase cómo evitaban mirarse, o cómo se sonrojaban? Y eso sin contar lo incómodos que se sentirían todo el tiempo.

Por lo que lo habían pensado mucho y habían llegado a la conclusión que lo mejor sería quedarse en Hogwarts. No sería fácil convencer a sus padres, pero lo conseguirían, estaban seguros.

Rosie tenía una buena excusa: estudiar para los T.I.M.O.S. Probablemente Ron pondría el grito en el cielo cuando se enterase que su hija prefería pasarse las vacaciones estudiando a estar con su familia, pero Hermione lo convencería. Para James, en cambio, sería más difícil. Él también podría usar la excusa de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S, pero nadie le creería demasiado. Por eso se alegró tanto cuando Albus le explicó que le habían invitado a pasar las vacaciones con los Malfoy, por lo que no iría a la Madriguera, y que Lily le había confesado que ella prefería quedarse en Hogwarts con sus amigas. Así que James, radiante de que la solución hubiese llegado por sí sola, habló con Lily y juntos escribieron una carta a sus padres que incluía cosas como _"el último año de James"_,_ "la presión de los exámenes"_,_ "las amigas de Lily"_ y un montón de excusas más. James le había preguntado a su hermanita cuál era la verdadera razón por la que se quedaría en Hogwarts, pero ella se había encogido de hombros, sin revelar que simplemente quería facilitarle las cosas a él y a su prima.

En esos momentos, en plenas vacaciones, James acababa de volver de un entretenido rato en el baño de prefectos. Estaba sentado en un sillón frente al fuego de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, reflexionando. Los encuentros con su chica siempre le dejaban con un montón de angustiosas dudas y cavilaciones. Estaba realmente perdido en sus pensamientos cuando su hermana pequeña entró por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

―¿No vendrás de un paseo bajo la luna con Scorpius Malfoy, verdad? ―le espetó él, frunciendo el seño.

―Deja de decir idioteces, James―exclamó la pelirroja, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

―Oye, hermanita preferida…―la llamó con tono melifluo. Había tenido una idea.

― ¿Qué necesitas?― La pelirroja se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa ladeada.

―Esto… Enana, tú eres una chica, ¿no? ―su hermana ni se molestó en responder, sino que se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco―. Vale, pues necesito un consejo.

_¿Era posible que James fuese a confesarle lo de Rose, después de tanto tiempo? _

―Verás―continuó él, evaluando cuidadosamente qué palabras elegir―, tengo que tomar una decisión muy importante. Incluye a otra persona, pero ya nos hemos dado cuenta que juntos jamás lograremos decidirnos por una solución.

―Lo entiendo―aseguró Lily con serenidad. Y vaya que sí comprendía.

―Tengo que decidir si es mejor hacer lo correcto y sensato con ella―explicó. _"Dejarla"_, comprendió Lily―, o hacer lo que nos hace felices, pero que no está del todo bien, no es…ético. ―Por alguna razón James sonrió al mencionar la última palabra.

―Mira, James. En cualquier otro caso yo te diría que si llega al punto de no ser moralmente correcto, lo dejaras. Pero―suspiró, perdida en sus pensamientos― tratándose de Rosie y de ti, pues la verdad es que no sé qué deciros porque…

― ¡¿Qué has dicho? ―la interrumpió James, totalmente alucinado. Los ojos se le salían de las órbitas y tenía la boca levemente abierta.

Lily maldijo por lo bajo. Había reflexionado tanto en la respuesta que se había distraído, y había dado rienda suelta a su lengua.

―¿Lo sabes? ―insistió James. Parecía que le iba a dar algo. La chica finalmente asintió―. ¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste? ―le reprochó. James conocía de sobra a su hermanita como para saber que revelar que estaba enterada del asunto no estaba dentro de sus intenciones, sino que había sido un desliz de sus pensamientos.

―Porque no era asunto mío, James―explicó con tranquilidad, encogiéndose de hombros. Sonrió cuando él murmuró algo que sonaba a _'me hubiese hecho bien hablar con alguien'―. _¡Pues me lo hubieses contado tú!

―Oh, sí, claro―ironizó James―. _"Buenos días, Lily, quería contarte que me follo a nuestra prima noche sí noche también"_―Lily hizo un gesto de desagrado ante esa información, pero James la ignoró―. Y ya que estamos, ¿por qué no organizamos una reunión familiar y lo discutimos todos durante la cena?

―Ya―se resignó ella.

―No puedes decírselo a nadie, Lily, _a nadie_―murmuró James, y su rostro se puso inusualmente serio.

―Si no dije nada en todo este tiempo, no lo haré ahora―aclaró. Su hermano se abstuvo de preguntar desde cuándo lo sabía: mejor no saberlo.

―Bueno… ¿y qué piensas? Todavía no has vomitado, ni estás horrorizada; eso es bueno―bromeó el chico.

―No lo sé. Lo he pensado mucho, a decir verdad. En cualquier otro caso hubiese dicho que es inmoral, que lo dejaran cuanto antes. Pero…―Lily se mordió el labio―los he estado observando, ¿sabes? ―sonrió, y sus ojos brillaron inusualmente―. Y realmente creo que podríais funcionar.

―¿Lo dices en serio, enana? ―James tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era lo mejor que le habían dicho hasta la fecha. Su hermana sonrió cariñosamente al verlo tan feliz, y asintió―. ¿Y ellos? El resto de la familia, quiero decir. ¿Qué crees que piensen si se enteran?

―Bueno…―Lily carraspeó, vacilante― la verdad que no creo que se lo tomen muy bien, ¿no? Más bien a tío Ron le daría un ataque y papá también estaría de los nervios.

James se imaginó a su tío con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y a su padre exclamando "_¿Por una única vez que eliges a una chica inteligente y tenía que ser tu prima? ¡Te has vuelto loco, James, loco! ¿En qué estabais pensando?_".

Al ver que el rostro de su hermano palidecía de forma vertiginosa, Lily añadió:

―Pero quizás tía Hermione no se lo tome tan mal, y os escuche. Y puede que mamá incluso os apoye. Y sin duda Luna y Rolf estarán de vuestra parte―sonrió.

James, sin embargo, no parecía muy convencido. La pelirroja lo notó.

―_Es incesto, James_―murmuró, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. El chico hizo una mueca de desagrado―. ¿Qué creyeron que sucedería? ¿Que toda la familia los iba a recibir de brazos abiertos?

―No―admitió con voz seria. Era la primera vez que Lily notaba una actitud adulta en él y se enorgulleció profundamente―. Claro que no.

―Pero si yo estuviese tan enamorada de alguien como tú lo estás de Rosie, no perdería la oportunidad de seguir intentándolo―admitió Lily, y ocultó un suspiro que amenazaba con colarse entre sus labios―. Quizás sí puedan ser felices, ¿no crees?

James asintió. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Lily y, sin oponer resistencia, se dejó abrazar por su hermana pequeña hasta quedarse dormido.

Notas de la Autora: Me encariñé con esta pareja cuando escribí un drabble sobre ellos en mi fic Flashes… Dejo a decisión del lector ver si la relación Lily/Scorpius es real o simplemente paranoia de James. Habrán notado también que he puesto a Rose en Ravenclaw, pero ha sido sólo para complicar un poco más las cosas.

El autor que Rose nombra como el favorito de su madre era Cortazar, la frase corresponde a su libro Rayuela.  
¿Algún review para dejarme saber que si bien yo estoy loca por escribir algo así, también hay gente loca que lo lee…? Y para arrancarme una sonrisa, claro.

Un beso, Steph.

_**P.D: Muchas gracias a Fefi29, Nortia y alastor82, que se han tomado la molestia de avisarme que había un error. Como ven, ya lo he arreglado. De nuevo, muchas gracias, chicos. **_  
__


End file.
